


Welcome to the End

by stuckunderwater



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, a very loose take on vampires, and face eating aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckunderwater/pseuds/stuckunderwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago, monsters appeared in the town of Forks, Washington.  These days, it's up to the last few to contain them- and to make the hard calls on who lives and dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the End

She looked over the list of refugee names one more time, and checked off the last person. A sigh was let out as she rose to report the totals. The officer at the front desk nodded as she went by.

"Hey, Leah!" called a nearby voice. Leah turned around and say Emily jogging towards her. Unlike normal, Emily did not have a cheerful expression on her face; in fact she looked downright scared. "Sam got hit really bad. Those damn sparklers snuck up right behind him. What was he thinking, going out by himself, without a mirror?! " Emily looked ready to cry. "Leah, they're not sure he's going to make it."

Leah shrugged. This happened all the time these days; she'd gotten somewhat immune to it. Sometimes it all just came down on her and she would cry for hours, but most days she could wall off the casualties.

"Does this mean I need to check the victims?" she asked, handing Emily a tissue. "Actually, don't answer that. I know it's a yes."

She set off to the parking lot and got into one of the last few cars left in the town of Forks. She looked at the empty streets, scanning for anyone. The once thriving town was a ghost town now, ever since a whole pack of Sparklers had moved in. Anyone who looked directly into their eyes slowly turned into one of them. She took out the mirror from the front compartment and put it within reach. If one came near, she would distract it with its reflection and make a run for it.

She reached the police station without being attacked. The police station was surrounded by officers with mirrored helmets and torches, the only effective weapons against Sparklers. After showing her ID, they took her to the isolation rooms. 

Her job was to examine all the victims of Sparklers to see if they could be healed and returned to normal. Most of the cases were minor; school children who had run into them the first day they showed up, and had been quickly put into solitary.

"Is that all?," she asked the officer in charge of the victims. 

"Well," he said, hesitating, "There is one more. A girl, the Police Chief's daughter. She has it bad though. Got targeted the first day by one of the main ones. Said she was unique or something." He directed Leah into a well-lit room, and she pulled out her kit.

She tapped the brunette on the shoulder; when the girl didn't respond, she pulled off the hood the girl was wearing, and gasped. "Oh my god," she said quietly. The girl's face was half covered with a pulsing layer of crystal. As Leah watched, the crystal puffed up, and extended a tendril down her chin, covering it completely.

Leah left the room in search of the girl's parents. She didn't like this part, well, she didn't truly care, but it had to be done.

She reached the Police Chief's (what was his name? Charlie?) office. He was standing in front of the desk, trying to console a sobbing woman who had the same facial features as the victim. 

He looked up at her and any hope left his eyes. "Is there no chance?" he asked.

"Sorry," said Leah. "She's at such an advanced stage that she'll soon be spreading it now. We can't leave and hope she'll get better." At this, the woman screamed and ran for the door. The police officer standing there grabbed her arm and stopped her from running to the isolation room. "If you want to say goodbye, you can. She won't understand you though."

The Chief shook his head, and looked at the sobbing woman who let out a choked "No. Not like that." 

Leah nodded and went to get her kit. In the room, the girl's hood was up again and she was staring listlessly at a wall. All her thoughts had fled; if she could speak it would only consist of nonsensical mumbles. Leah took out the syringe and injected it into the girl's arm.

The now lifeless body collapsed and fell to the floor. Leah left the room without looking back.


End file.
